


Coiled

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [199]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Over the past year, Jack O'Neill had spent more time than he cared to admit looking at Carter's eyes.





	Coiled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Snake Day’ (16 July). Drabble for _In The Line Of Duty._

Over the past year, Jack O'Neill had spent more time than he cared to admit looking at Carter's eyes.

He noticed them on the days they looked a pale shade of gray underneath the fluorescent lights of the SGC’s corridors.

He noticed them on the days they were off-world and they were such a vivid, bright blue in the unfamiliar sunshine that he felt his breath catch.

Regardless of their color, however, every single time, he noted how beautiful they were; how they sparkled with warmth and kindness, naivety and mischief.

But now, they were blank, unseeing. Cold.

They were the only words he felt accurately described the captain’s eyes and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He didn’t know what Jolinar had done to his friend, but it was just another reason to hate snakeheads, whether they were Tok’ra or Goa’uld. In Jack’s mind, they were both the same right about now and he frowned as he looked over at Sam. She lay on her side, coiled in a tight, firm ball, as if awaiting the slightest movement or softest word that would make her snap.

She still refused to speak to them, but Jack silently promised himself that he would find out everything he could about Jolinar, no matter what it took, if it would bring Sam back to the team – to _him_. For now, though, all he could do was continue to sit by her side and wait.

He thought he’d wait forever if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this idea came from…


End file.
